Glück
by Choga
Summary: bisschen traurig... sniff


Titel: Glück  
  
Autorin: Choga  
  
Genre: romance/drama  
  
Rating: FSK 6  
  
Spoiler: wer die Figuren und ihren ungefähren Bezug zueinander nicht kennt, der würde dies nicht lesen, demnach, keine  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören Rumiko Takahashi und anderen Eigentümern, ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln.  
  
A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Widmung: jemanden den ich schon sehr lange kenne. Und den Leuten die beim letzten mal ihre Meinung hinterlassen haben .  
  
Arael, Azaya  
  
******************  
  
Glück  
  
Gedankenverloren steht Akane vor ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
  
Zehn Jahre ist es nun schon her.  
  
Zehn Jahre seit dem ich die Schule verlassen und meine Träume verwirklicht habe.  
  
Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und doch...  
  
Das Glück habe ich nicht gefunden.  
  
Ich habe die Welt gesehen.  
  
Habe Freunde in Canada und hab in London gewohnt, kenne berühmte Persönlichkeiten und doch bin ich nicht glücklich.  
  
Ich frage mich wie es den anderen ergangen ist, ob sie ihr Glück gefunden haben?  
  
Du, Ukyo, wolltest Kinder kriegen, einen Mann und ein zu Haus.  
  
Ob du glücklich bist?  
  
Ich bin nie allein, es gibt immer Leute die mich einladen.  
  
Mein Leben ist wie ein Tanz.  
  
Ich habe gelernt mich zu benehmen und das große Geld zu machen.  
  
Ich habe das Paradies gesehn, doch das ist nicht wonach ich mich sehne.  
  
Und heute weiß ich warum.  
  
Heute nach zehn Jahren, in denen ich meinen Träumen nachgelaufen bin.  
  
Denn ich weiß, was wirklich wichtig ist.  
  
Tränen steigen Akane in die Augen während sie ein Kleid aus dem Schrank holt.  
  
Weißt du was die Freiheit ist?  
  
Sie ist eine Lüge.  
  
Der Versuch die innere Leere zu vergessen.  
  
Weißt du was wirklich glücklich macht?  
  
Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden.  
  
Einem Kind die Tränen zu trocknen.  
  
Abends auf den Mann zu warten, den Mann liebt.  
  
Das ist das wahre Glück.  
  
Du hast mir damals geschrieben, du beneidest mich.  
  
Du meintest du fühlst dich eingesperrt in den Mauern dieser Stadt.  
  
Doch ich sag dir was.  
  
Ich beneide dich.  
  
Um dein Haus, deine Familie und dein Leben.  
  
Wie gern hätt ich ein zu Haus, wo ich geborgen sein kann...  
  
Du würdest sagen, ich hab doch noch die Möglichkeit, ich bin noch jung.  
  
Doch der Mann, mit dem ich hätte dies teilen wollen.  
  
Dieser Mensch, den habe ich selbst fort gejagt.  
  
Tränen laufen ihr unaufhörlich die Wangen runter. Sie setzt sich und fängt an zu schluchzen.  
  
Ja doch, Ranma war dieser Mensch.  
  
Doch ich selbst glaubte er würde mir im Wege stehn.  
  
Ich selbst wollte ihn nie wieder sehn.  
  
Und kurz darauf...  
  
Kurz darauf brachte er sich um.  
  
Es war der Tag an dem ich ihn das erste mal sah.  
  
Der Tag an dem er damals zu uns nach Hause kam.  
  
Der Tag unserer Verlobung.  
  
Und er wollte, dass es auch der Tag unseres Abschieds wird.  
  
An diesem Tag veränderte sich mein Leben.  
  
Ich wollte nicht mehr sein wie früher.  
  
Denn so hatte ich den Menschen verloren, den ich am meisten liebte.  
  
Ich wollte mich ändern.  
  
Ich wollte weg von hier.  
  
Die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen.  
  
Vergessen was geschehen war.  
  
Ich wollte ihn vergessen...  
  
Doch nun zehn Jahre später, stehe ich zum ersten mal seit damals wieder in meinem Zimmer.  
  
Ein Klassentreffen soll veranstaltet werden.  
  
Ich werde sie alle wieder sehen, doch ihn...  
  
Ihn sehe ich nimmer mehr.  
  
Er hat mich verlassen.  
  
Und ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe.  
  
Ich war sauer auf ihn, doch ich wusste, das es ganz allein meine Schuld war.  
  
Nur ich hätte Ranma aufhalten können, doch ich wollte es nicht.  
  
Ich war zu feige.  
  
Und heute?  
  
Heute bereue ich es.  
  
Heute wo ich weiß was wirklich zählt.  
  
Da bereue ich meine Tat von damals, denn ich selbst habe meine Zukunft verbaut.  
  
Habe mir den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben genommen.  
  
Und ich?  
  
Ja ich habe gedacht, ich komme drüber hinweg.  
  
Habe geglaubt ich bräuchte nur Abwechslung, dabei war er alles für mich.  
  
Ich dachte das ich es überlebe, doch heute weiß ich wie er sich damals gefühlt hat.  
  
Damals als ich ihn verachtet habe.  
  
Dabei war das nur eine Maske.  
  
Doch ich habe dazu gelernt.  
  
Noch werfe ich mein Leben nicht weg.  
  
Obwohl ich nie mehr glücklich werden kann.  
  
So muss ich doch versuchen weiter zu leben.  
  
Um Meinetwillen,  
  
Um meiner Freunde Willen  
  
Und um Seinetwillen.  
  
Auch wenn er nicht mehr da ist.  
  
Auch wenn ich anscheinend einsam bin.  
  
Denn in meinem Herzen wird er ewig weiter leben.  
  
Bis das der Tod uns erneut scheidet...  
  
Akane hat sich inzwischen für das Klassentreffen fertig gemacht.  
  
Eine letzte Träne wischt sie aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
Mit einem versucht freundlichen Lächeln geht sie los.  
  
Wie oft war ihr zum weinen zu mute, doch nie tat sie es.  
  
Sie war stark!  
  
Doch Tränen sind befreiend.  
  
Zu lange hatte sie diese unterdrückt.  
  
Selbst bei der Nachricht von Ranmas Tod, hielt sie die Tränen zurück.  
  
Sie wusste ihr Körper war nur noch ein Schein.  
  
Sie selbst hatte sich schon damit abgefunden.  
  
Ihr Herz, das was sie ausmachte.  
  
Hatte sie verloren, damals.  
  
Damals, als sie noch nicht wusste was Glück ist... 


End file.
